the lonely
by LooJohnson
Summary: the sequal to a love that is pure. the next generation of link is here. ledan is living with his mother because of the death of his father before he was born but the brotherhood is rising again...
1. the return of hope

**I do not own the legend of Zelda but I do own the stupid stuff that these peoples do. Everyone, I'm back with part 2 of a love that is pure. The lonely is the name. ****We**** start with chapter 1 as we usually would. This story takes a turn to a different more dramatic scene. At least 1,000 words per chapter. Ready****…****set****…****go.**

Chapter 1-the return of hope

**He died once. Now he's going to return, by the hands of god. May he, the hero of time, the one who held the brotherhoods blood, return to us. Through a fifteen year old boy he will return. For the blood running through the boys' veins once ran through the heroes' veins. May the world be saved. May he who be gods' rest in peace.**

_My mom used to tell me stories. Stories about a hero, but with__ every hero comes a villain. He was a god. His name was omega. Omega was terrorizing the brotherhood. The brotherhood was an underground civilization. They were killing off people who owed them money, or so they could get money. Only two people could stop them. One was a god, and one was a man. A man in love, but what does it mean to be in love. To be erotically pulled to one person, or does it mean to want to live with this person. The man killed the god, and then he killed the brotherhood. __He__ had done his dues, but when he came home to his lover the world had something else in store for him. The man died by the hands of the brotherhood. __they__ say to be a god is to live life to the fullest, but to be a hero is to live life at the edge._

There is a boy on a horse, as the sun falls. He turns the horse towards the east. They ride from night to day until they come upon a small town known as kakariko. The boy gets off the horse and walks to a graveyard just past there. He walks up to a grave at the very back of the graveyard. He puts some flowers on the gravestone. The grave reads "link arne lampooge. Savior of hyrule and destroyer of omega. May he rest in peace." The boy scratches his blonde hair.

"My only regret is that I was never able to meet you dad." The boy wipes a tear from his face. "I'm sorry."

The boy gets back on his steed and rides just south of kakariko and leaves the horse out of the forest. The boy enters the ordan forest. He walks through the forest to a spring. The fairies were very anxious today. Ledan wondered if something had happened. He went to the small lake to relax for a bit. He splashed his face in the cool, refreshing water and shaked it off. He left the small lake and went into the town he lived in, ordana village. He went into his house right by the water wheel. Inside the house ledans' mother was a little disappointed with him.

"ledan your late. I told you you could go out for a ride on epona, and you end up being two days late. You know how worried I was." Malon was very disappointed.

"Mom, I went out for a ride when I found some flowers. I went to dads' grave and honoured him with them." Ledan defended himself.

"Well that's very nice but why did it take you two days to go to kakariko and back." Malon looked for excuse's to be mad.

"Well epona fell a few times. She's' getting to old mom." Ledan defended himself.

"I told you ledan, were not putting epona down." Malon started cooking an egg for ledans' breakfast.

"mom epona is in pain. It's either that or lose rupees feeding her while she's just tormented." Ledan tried convincing his mom.

"no comment." Malon put up the white flag.

**It must be now. Before tomorrow we must lead him to his father. He won't understand unless we do it tonight…**

Ledan was lucky. The world was becoming corrupt, and the brotherhood was rising again. The world would soon be in terror and hyrules' hero would be dead. All hope, and faith was gone. No one had any respect for the goddesses' anymore. Ledan still read the only bibles that were even known to be real. The faith of the chocolate cow, and the brotherhood for dummies. Ledan thought the world could rediscover real hope through the twili people. That was a dream that soon may come soon.

That night ledan was woken up. He walked into his living room. That's when he was called. He looked outside. He couldn't see anything but he heard a voice. The voice was only calling his name. ledan went outside and followed the voice. It lead him over to the small lake outside of ordana. He followed it to the end. His eyes were closed when he went up to it, face to face. Its' face was blue, Like it had drowned. One eye was open and one was shut closed. Ledan went up to it and it grabbed his face. It kept calling his name. it was trying to pull him into some kind of portal. Finally he pulled himself away. He threw himself about four feet from the portal and the weird monster inside it. The monster soaked into the portal still screaming, calling his name. ledan was about to get up and walk away when a spirit appeared between his blinks.

"that thing…what was it." Ledan was scared to death.

"that was the leader of the brotherhood. their coming back ledan, and you need to save us." The spirit warned.

"wait…what. Me…I need to save hyrule. No way." Ledan was amazed.

"if you want to help the goddesses save hyrule your first move will be to kakariko village." The spirit explained.

"great I'll go pack my stuff and tomorrow morning I'll-" ledan was interrupted.

"no you must go tonight. You will not be able to even start the quest unless you go tonight." The spirit shot him off.

Ledan had the feeling that a journey was ahead…

-to be continued

**Well the sequel begins. Read and review guys.**


	2. the lonely

**Thank you for the review color00me00twilight. I must tell everyone reading this that I may not be making any more stories after the 8****th**** until next year, so I'm going to make all the chapters by then. Thank you all**

Chapter 2-the lonely

**And so he rides. He rides after the night sky. As the moon rises then begins to fall the hero rides to kakariko. If he makes it to the graveyard we shall reunite him with his dead father. The spirits will not help him to defeat us. If they could even see him to our hideout he would die at second he entered our palace. The brotherhood shall be once again.**

_Today I'm going to the kakariko graveyard. I finally talked to the spirit. I told me I need to save the world, and that my first move would be at kakariko. He pushed me into it immediately. Just like the prophecy foretold. A hero would come by the great spirits hands and bring the brotherhood down once and for all. I don't know what the brotherhood is exactly. Only that my dad killed them once before. They're a secret underground civilization and their leader, the master, he's evil and wants the brotherhood to kill all of __hyrule__ and rule it all himself. The master is the one that killed my dad. I will kill him. I will drown my hands in his blood. All of __hyrule__ will know what real terror is once they see the remains of the master._

Ledan was riding epona. He was hurrying as fast as possible until epona had another break down. She fell at the edge of a cliff. Ledan jumped off. Epona was knocked out. Ledan was about to pick her up when she started to slip off the cliff. Ledan grabbed her, trying to pull her up. But she was heavier than he thought. they were both gonna fall off. He was trying so hard though. He wouldn't let go. He could never live with himself knowing he let go. Epona was still to heavy though. Ledan would fall down with her if he didn't let go.

"NO. I WON'T LET GO THOUGH. I WILL DIE IF I HAVE TO. I WON'T LET GO EPONA." Ledan yelled.

Ledan held on for dear life. Then a flash and a sting in his hand forced him to let go of epona. Ledan found his sight again. He jumped to the edge, looking at epona fall down the cliff.

"EPONA!"

ledan was about to jump off the cliff when he was hit back a few feet. He felt a sting in his hand again. He looked down to his hands. Both were bleeding, one missing a finger.

"It will hurt when I let go of the pain."

"What, who are you." Ledan looked up at a man in front of him. the man was covered in a black cloak, the hood over his head.

"Who am i? I, my friend, am your enemy. My name is jak, and soon my hands will be soaked in your blood." Jak took his hood off, showing his orange eyes and red hair. He had a black mark under his eye. (just like the one vaati has under his eye.)

"Are you from the brotherhood?" ledan asked holding onto his hand.

"Yes, I am. Oh and by the way holding your hand won't keep the pain away, when I let go of the pain you will experience all of the pain you would have felt anyway." Jak pointed to ledans' hand.

"If you're from the brotherhood then I guess I have to kill you." Ledan stood up and let go of his hand.

"This will be fun. Now I can kill the son of the man who beat me and took my pride." Jak took his two rings out. The rings had spikes on the outside of them.

Ledan was weaponless. He found a piece of metal on the ground. He grabbed the metal.

"You're going to beat me with that piece of junk. Lets' see if you really are as good as your father." Jak turned his rings' on fire.

"stop talking, and start fighting." Ledan put his sword at the ready.

Jak stomped the floor and ledan felt the pain from his hand. He didn't flinch though. He acted as though the pain wasn't there. Ledan jumped up and hit jak with the metal piece of trash. Jak fell and jumped up just as fast. He threw one of his rings. The ring hit ledan in the arm. Ledan started walking towards jak. Jak just kept throwing his rings at ledan. Ledan only walked p to him. by the time he was in front of jak he had scratches all over him. he grabbed jak by the cloak and brought him up to his face.

"you want to know the secret to pain." Ledan looked into jaks' eyes. "it's not really there."

Jak looked into the green eyes' ledan had, as they turned black.

**No, the ghost is taking over ****ladens**** body. ****Jak**** abort, abort.**** If you stay he will kill you. He's link. That child is now link.**

Jak tried getting away, but ledan held him to his face. Ledan looked into his eyes. Jak started feeling pain. He looked down at the metal pole being stuck in his stomach. Ledan kicked him off the pole. Jak landed on the floor. He held his wound, looking at his bloody hand.

"well you said your hand would be soaked In blood." Ledan turned and started walking towards kakariko.

Jak got up. He started pointing to laden. He screamed. Ledan turned around. His face reformed into links'. Jak kept screaming. Link walked up to him. he screamed in his face. His mouth had cockroaches crawling alongside maggots. His tongue split into four ways and his teeth grew sharp as a tyrannosaurus rexs' teeth. Link started walking away again. Jak got up again and was going to open his mouth when link turned around and shot the pole into his head. Links' features turned back into ledans' features and then ledan fell down, unconscious.

**Jak**** of the brotherhood is dead. Send out his ****patner****valim****…**

-to be continued

**Well guys that's chapter two of the lonely. Starting to get the point of the name yet…**


	3. the key

**This story is only**** the**** beginning**** remember. Soon as we get really into it like in chapter 13 then the real adventure will have opened up. Now I have been thinking about the story since the beginning of a love that is pure, and right before I made chapter 16 of a love that is pure I thought of a surprise for my fans. This ****sequel was**** my surprise. I have decided to make a whole trilogy. This does not necessarily mean three ****generations,**** because that's dumb. ****Well let's get to the story now.**

Chapter 3-the key

**His body has activated. The key must have been found. I don't know if he knows yet. He must have seen something that activated the ghost of his father. Watch him closely. We need to find out the key then make sure he will never see it again…**

_I can't remember what happened last night. I watched __epona__ fall and I felt sparks in my hand then I saw blood all over my hands and from there I don't remember anything. I have scars all over me, and __theres__ a dead body with a pole in his head. Red hair and orange eyes, I don't know this guy. It's starting to bring up memories, but just small fragments.__ I saw the dead man with rings __of fire__ and I saw my hand, without a finger! Well I better get moving…_

Ledan woke up. He looked at his hands, both blood drenched and one missing a finger.

"owwwwhy doesn't this hurt." Ledan held his hand only to notice it wasn't bleeding anymore.

He got up and held his head. He saw sudden flashes. Flashes of last night it seemed. He saw a man with red hair and a mark under his left eye. He saw a pole in someone's hand. He saw blood everywhere, and the scariest one of all he saw the man with, this time with white eyes, screaming and pointing at ledan, himself. Ledan stopped seeing flashes and fell again. He screamed. He screamed because it hurt. His head had a pain. It was like someone was inside his head, screaming. He got back up again, he had stopped screaming. Ledan looked to his side to see a red haired man with a pole in his head. It was the man he saw in his flash back. Ledan walked away. He walked across the bridge and towards kakariko. It was still night time. It was about two in the morning.

Two men in black cloaks appeared.

"He's coming."

"Ready?"

"I hope."

Ledan entered kakariko and saw the small lake immediately. He was about to head towards it when a giant sword dropped in front of him. the sword was huge and black. Ledan turned around and two people in black cloaks were walking towards him. more memories hurled towards ledan. He saw his mom and his dad. his dad wore a stupid green hat. He saw a sword in his dads hands. Ledan knew that sword. It was the master sword. He had heard about it in his moms' stories. He saw two people in cloaks, also. Suddenly ledan came back to his senses. He grabbed the handle of the sword behind him, trying to ignore the pain going through his head.

"you can't use that sword. You won't even be able to pick it out of the ground." One of the cloaked men held his hand out. "give daddy the sword kid."

Ledan picked the sword out of the ground. "screw you." Ledan jumped.

"sir I don't think he's activated link yet." One cloaked figure spoke into aan intercom by his mouth.

The other end replied. "keep watching him then."

Ledan appeared in front of the one speaking into an intercom. He kicked him then jumped up to him again and hit him up into the air with the handle. Then ledan bounced off the mountain and over the one in the air. He hit him down into the ground, smashing the cloaked mans' head. His blood was everywhere.

The other cloaked figure jumped opposite of ledan. "so you must be ledan. We've been looking for you."

"so you're a brotherhood member, huh. I expected more. I killed one of yours last night. He was way tougher than you two." Ledan was speaking out of his butt. He saw a member of the brotherhood dead that morning, but he didn't know if he killed it or not.

"sir he knows about the power." The brotherhood member spoke into his intercom.

"find out what his weakness is, and what activates the hero." The other end replied.

"yeah, were from the brotherhood. Fortunately the one you killed earlier was not as powerful as me and my friend." The cloaked man kept jumping away from ledan, as if he was scared.

"so, you know my name, what's your name." ledan tried making friendly conversation.

"well I'm ename and you just immobilized daschku." Ename jumped over ledan, and landed with a sword that was as cold as cold. "you see all the brotherhood members have an element. Mine is ice. You are holding daschkus' sword. He is dark element. The one you killed earlier was named jak, and he had the fir element."

"well lets' stop talking and start fighting, you're getting boring." Lean jumped and appeared behind ename.

Ledan kicked ename and then jumped in front of him and hit him with the handle of the sword. Ename stopped on the canyon wall and bounced of, hitting ledan in the process. Ledan was scratched at the cheek, but that was all. Ledan wiped the blood on his face off and looked at it on his hand. Ledan looked at the red, salty, smooth blood on his hand. His eyes turned black. He sword turned red. His eyes turned blue. His hair turned blonde. A green hat appeared onbhis head.

Ename watched his transformation, as it happened. He watched as ledan turned into his father, link. "sir the key, its' his own blood." Ename spoke over his intercom.

"good, now get back here ename, before he kills you." The receiver answered back.

Ledan walked towards ename. "you die." Links' words screamed and ename felt the hatred in his eyes.

-to be continued

**Well more suspense!!! Color00me00twilight you better get another chapter done. If you guys don't understand then you need to read the twenty-five chapters of a love that is pure, because this story has a lot of reference to its' first part in the story. This story is only just starting. There is going to be so much in it to the shocking ending. See ya. **


	4. the hate inside the tears

**Well th****ank you color00me00twilight for the complements I rarely get. This story takes longer to update because I try to make it more than a thousand words. (****yes**** my Microsoft office word tells me how many words there are.) ****well**** I am going to start another story called bhbman90s' comedy show which I will work on every now and then. It will be fun but only about ten chapters. Still this story is a series within itself and if I could get more reviewers then I think it would be my greatest accomplishment. Well on with the story.**

Chapter 4- the hate inside the tears

**We now know the key. We need to figure out how to kill him without showing him his own blood. Until we find out we need to avoid seeing him. He is a danger to us. We will send out ****him**** to distract link from finding the scrolls. ****Valim**** needs to catch ****ename**** and ****daschku**** then ****head back here. Go now.**

_Where am __I.__ I can't control my body. What's going on? I saw my blood on my hand and now I'm here. I feel like I'm doing something though. Like someone else is in control of my body besides me. I think I'm stuck in my inner thought. My mom taught me about this. She said that by concentrating I could enter my inner thought. She told me I had an alter ego. She told me that if I ever enter my inner thought that my alter ego would take control of my body. But I didn't concentrate on anything. I saw my blood and I suddenly ended up here, in my inner thought. What's going on…_

Link was awake and ledan was asleep, in his inner thought. link headed towards ename. Ename got up and took his sword out.

"I never leave a battle." Ename was at the ready with his ice sword.

Link picked up his dark sword. He threw a huge swing that hit ename straight in the face. Ename was hit about seven feet back until he hit the mountain wall. Ename got up instantly and threw his ice sword at link. Link hit the sword up in the air. He grabbed the sword and kicked ename back to the mountain, again.

"you will die for my sons' bloodshed. I will kill you with your own sword." Link screamed at ename.

"I see it. Real hatred, It's inside your eyes." Ename watched the black eyes as they dropped a tear. "your hatred. Everytime I have ever felt hate for someone it was you."

Another scream of terror went out as link was about to slice ename in halves. Then links' rampage was interrupted by daschku. Daschku hit link back to the mountain and grabbed his, and enames' sword.

"ename is weak. He feels hate for everyone but he also cares for others. I, on the other hand, kill anyone in my path. That includes you." Daschku gave a evil smile to link.

Link got up with another scream. He picked up his hands and flipped them around. Suddenly a sword appeared. This was no regular sword though. This was the master sword.

"ename get up. I can't fight him alone. Come on wake up." Daschku dropped the ice sword on ename as he whispered to him.

"you." Link screamed, pointing to daschku.

"damn it. Wake up ename." Daschku tried waking ename up again as link ran towards him.

"link hit daschku in the face. Then link repeatedly punched daschku into the wall. Link grabbed him by the face and threw him up in air. Link jumped up.

"not this time damn it." Dascku took his sword out.

Linkn and daschku were fighting in air now. Daschku hit link in the side with the sword. Link fell and daschku landed. Daschku walked towards link.

"you're not so tough." Daschku kicked link a bit.

Link made a scream into daschkus' face and then disappeared. Link appeared in front of daschku then disappeared again. He appeared over him now. Daschku tried stabbing link while he was in air, but link disappeared again. Link appeared at his right side now. Link stabbed daschku this time. Daschku held his wound. Daschku felt the pain.

"WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT." Daschku screamed out.

"he's gonna kill you." Ename was sitting down at the mountain, laughing. "he's gonna rip you apart."

"SHUT UP ENAME." Daschku started slurring his words. "WHERE ARE YOU."

"I'm right here." Link appeared in front of daschku. Daschku saw his eyes.

"you're hate. You really are hate." Daschku realized. After this daschku became the same thing as ename.

Link laughed. He was about to kill daschku when a wall of light came between him and daschku. Link noticed that the wall was all around him. he was caged in.

"it was a close call though." Another member of the brotherhood was watching link. "you almost killed them.

Link saw the sparkle in this ones hood. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" link screamed at the brotherhood member. "VALIM!!"

The brotherhood member picked up ename, and daschku. Both of them had seen real hatred. Ename was laughing and daschku was screaming. He was screaming because he had already died inside. He was a ghost now. Both of them were lost. No one could help them now. Link was laughing now. He was looking at the sky…

Valim had left already and link was still laughing at the sky. "I shall reach someday and you will all die. The brotherhood is mine. Valim I will reunite you with your son. Come to me and I will reunite you. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" it had been a few hours. The gates were gone now. Link was laying on the floor though. Then he finally fell asleep…

Meanwhile at the brotherhood tests were being made.

"what happened to them?" a man with a scar on his eye asked.

"well ,mr.hele, I can't really be sure. Link did something to them. He showed them something."

"valim, I want you to stay away from him. get omega after him while we all resurrect the master." Mr.hele dismissed valim "everything is going according to plan." Indeed the brotherhood was being resurrected…

**Well there you go. If you haven't read a love that is pure this won't make much sense…heck it barely makes sense if you read a love that is pure. The fact is that what happened in chapter 14-25 of a love that is pure is what created the prologue of this story. Without that it's hard ****to understand this completely, because a lot of characters from a love that ****Is**** pure ended up in here even if they died. Well read and review please.**


	5. the return of omega and the master

**Well I'm glad your story is getting somewhere, finally, senorita twilight. My stories always get to the point fast, No bullshit. Finally someone cussed. I'm so happy. Someone said a bad word. I guess ****lukus**** does have balls. Laugh out loud. Anyway my other story, bhbman90s' fun time will have two chapters a day. This one will have as many as I can get in, in one day. Just so all readers know, the evil, and hatred from this story all comes from me listening to slipknot as I write the story. If you have ever listened to slipknot for five hours straight then you will know what real hate is. That band just shows you how messed up the world really is. They're my inspiration for all the fight scenes in the story. (****that**** includes the whole last chapter.) ****a**** world without hate is a world without happiness. A world without happiness is a world without heaven, and a world without heaven is a world without hell. A world without heaven and hell is a world without death. This is what I think. You can say anything you want but this is the truth. The world is growing evil itself. There are sick people out there. Only you can decide if you are one of them or not. ****So are you sick or are you normal. That is the million dollar question…**

Chapter 5- omega and the masters return

**We shall kill link with omega. We can resurrect the master as we do so. We can't let link, or ****ledan**** find out about the five scrolls. If they do, then they will search for the scrolls. If they get all the scrolls then ****link,**** and ****ledan**** will become two. Then link can stop our resurrection. The brotherhood shall rise again, but if link lives we shall only sink. Kill them fast…**

_I woke up this morning. My hands had more of my blood on them. My finger really is gone. Wow, that's weird. I feel as though __my father knows' me better then I know him. __everytime__ I__ went to __the graveyard I felt like he was there, but I felt unsure that it was him. I felt evil, and hatred. Not towards me, but someone else, __Someone__ who wronged him in the past. Now __i'm__ starting to understand. I think that when I go in my inner thought that my dad, link, comes out as my physical self. Now if I knew how to control him._

Ledan woke up. He got up, hoping not to find any bodies. He looked around and, with a sigh of relief, found no bodies. He found a sword though. It was the dark sword that he fought ename with. Ledan picked up the sword, feeling the power inside it. Then he started thinking about what happened last night, uncaring of the pain he would undertake. He found some little things from last night. He saw his dad looking into daschkus' face. He saw the master sword. He saw ename laughing hysterically. He came out of his trance, and the pain came now. It was harder now. Ledan couldn't think. His head was about to explode. The pain was links' pleasure though. Link wanted the pain. Ledan knew who was hurting him, and he knew he wouldn't stop. Ledan ignored the pain. It was still there, but ledan acted as if it wasn't. then he remembered something. It was from about seven hours ago. He saw the first dead body. Link was telling him something. _"__you__ want to know the real secret to pain…it's not even there."_ He found these words from link. Ledan didn't know what they meant though. Suddenly the ground shook.

"ledan…over..here…" the spirit at the lake was there. "ledan…"

Ledan was about to talk when the stomping stopped. Ledan felt as though someone was watching him. ledan turned around and saw a huge blonde haired thing, Two metal tentacles on each hand and foot. He had red knee pads and red elbow pads on. His skin was a whitish green, and he had holes all over him from being repeatedly stabbed.

"holy shit." Ledan was almost speechless.

The huge thing grabbed ledan' face. He punched him against the wall and then let him fall to the ground.

"this is omega, ledan." Valim was there.

"who are you." Ledan said wiping his face. He saw his blood. Ledan tried staying back but it didn't matter. Link was in control now.

Link looked around. Then he saw valim there. "VALIM!!!" link jumped up to valim. "how is it that you're still alive."

"remember the last time we saw eachother, and I asked you how can I die if I have already died once." Valims' stare devoured links' hate for her.

Valim walked away. Link and omega were left. Link jumped up the mountiain wall and onto omega.

Link started talking into his ear. "I've killed you once. Do I really need to do it again."

omega grabbed link by the head and flipped him onto the ground. Omega replied. "yes, but this time I'm going to show you what I got."

Link kicked him in the face then he jumped off the mountain side and onto omega. Link kicked omega in the stomach and punched his face at the same time. Omega got up and grabbed links' face and kneed him in the gut. Then he hit him on the two mountainsides over and over.

Link got up and took a breath. "and so it begins."

* * *

Meanwhile at the arbiters grounds the sages were there doing prayers. Then about five brotherhood members came up from the stairs.

One of the sages went to get them out. "you're not supposed to be here sir."

One of them took his hood off. "my name is mr.hele and all of you five sages are in my way"

The sages looked around to seven of them. "but sir there are seven of us."

Mr.hele ripped ones head off. "no, now there's five."

There were still six sages, but the sages didn't care. They were ready for a battle. They all spun around to the five with crossbows and swords. One of the sages didn't get up though. He waited a bit then he jumped up with two blades. He killed the two next to him, then he threw his two blades at another two in front of him. the brotherhood member took off the shiing armor. Only one sage was left.

"who are you men?" The last sage asked.

"remember fifteen years ago, when link killed the brotherhood. we've been ressureted." Mr.hele said.

"what are you here for?" the sage caught more curiosity.

"were here to resurrect the devil himself." Mr.hele stabbed the last sage in the head, and all of the brotherhood members gathered around the altar.

They all chanted. "hollow stone of leaves, resurrect our leader as his natural beauty. As his skin was blue we have a scrape of the skin." They dropped the piece of skin in the middle of the altar. Then they continued chanting. "may he be ressurectd through his natural form and be able to walk as natural human as to be immortal." The brotherhood members sto[pped chanting and jumped out of the way.

A huge light and a ray of dark both came from the sky onto the skin. The light and dark mixed like they were having a battle, and dark won. When both light, and dark vanished what was left was the master. "I'm back."

-to be continued

**Well that's all for now. Senorita twilight I'm sorry in didn't make stories for a while. I usually sleep till 12:00 pacific on the summer. Read and review everyone. I'm going to go make bhbman90s' fun time in a bit so watch for it.**


	6. two in one

These stories are my hobby, pretty much. I don't know who became a flamer first but I'm betting he was the biggest asshole ever. For someone to hate other peoples sories. There not his stories so he can read a different one. Flamers are critics. I hate critics. Flamers think there stories are all that then why don't they waste their summer so they can make stories and read stories for the critics to read. See how good they are at that. I don't know what attracts someones attention to a story but I obviously don't have it. Bhbman90s' fun time has gotten more hits than this one when this one was at chapter two. It still only has one reviewer same as this story. I just don't know if people aren't interested in the story or if I'm doing something wrong. Well if no one will read my story besides senorita twilight so be it. If I could just think of an idea for a fourth story. Maybe it would attract attention as well. Maybe it will bring more reviewers to this and bhbman90s fun time. Well I might make a third story as well. But first I must end bhbman90s fun time. I think the new story will be a music one. I write my own lyrics…

Chapter 6- two in one

The master is alive and well again. Omega should be killing link right now. We shall go out to recruit more brotherhood members. Then we shall destroy the scrolls just in case. We shall burn them till they are less then ashes. Let us go now and destroy all that is loved, for we are not.

_I'm in my inner thought again. My dad must be in control. It seems like he's fighting something big. __If I could see then…_

Link was fighting omega as ledan tried to gain control. Ledan didn't manage to gain control over the shared body but he did manage to open his eyes. He was now able to see everything link saw.

"my god what is that thing." Ledan watched as link fought omega.

"this is omega." Link talked to himself, in term he talked to ledan.

"That's…omega." He was bigger than ledan thought.

The battle went on. Link had the dark sword. He was hitting omega with all his power. Omega was actually stronger than ever. Link found this frustrating…

"ledan, I want you to help me out. I need you to think of moves and then you'll do them through me." Link kept struggling with omega.

"o…okay." Ledan thought of a move. "uppercut."

Link did a strong waved upper cut with the sword. It moved everyone. Omega was hit so hard he fell about six feet. Link knew a powerful move that no one else knew. Link jumped a bit farther from omega as he got up. Link rested energy into the sword.

"link what are you doing." Ledan thought to link.

"something you don't know how to do." Link replied as the sword got darker.

The sword became a pure black as omega was about to punch link. Link spun around with the sword, lifting omega into the air. Link jumped up with him then hit him horizontally. Omega shot to the ground. Link landed on omega, did another spin, then stabbed omega into the ground. Omega wasn't done yet though. He got up and grabbed links face, and hit him against the mountain side.

"ledan are you there." Link looked for him.

Ledan was knocked out and link was left alone. That's where the hate pursued. Link turned into the mesmerizing demon that he was. Link was on a rampage with the sword. He hit omega about eight times before he grabbed him and stuck him to the wall with the sword, then kicked the sword into the mountain until the handle was embedded in omegas gut. Omega was still alive though. He took the sword out of his gut, through excruciating pain. He finally threw the sword out of his gut. He immediately fell. Link put his foot on his head. He crushed the head as hard as possible until…

Meanwhile, the master was getting ready for something.

"Mr. hele come over here." The master called the man.

The group was still in the mirror chamber. There were five other members of the brotherhood with them. One of them was in shining armor, the others were all in regular brotherhood apparel. They all had their hoods off. The master had noticed that three of them, togand cona and shawn, had died at links' hands before. He also noticed that he had once before killed the now more than a financial advisor, Mr. hele. The master had died once also. He wanted to know what was going on and if the brotherhoods' resurrection really was just that, a resurrection.

"what is it master?" Mr. hele asked the master, who was staring into space. Mr. hele snapped in hois face and the master came back. "did you need something master?"

"yes, Mr. hele, I would like two things. First I want to know how you were all brought back to life." The master pointed at the other three.

"I can answer that Mr.hele." valim was there. He still had his hood on.

"and who might you be." The master asked as if valim was an outcast.

"valim, you're here. If you wish to explain, be my guest." Mr. hele treated valim with highest respet.

"you're not valim. Valim was a girl." The aster was amazed and in denial.

"let me explain sir. You see Mr. hele here was killed by you're hand. Then he was resurrected b another ones' hand. His name is youko. He taught hele how to resurrect or kill someone. There are so many ways to resurrect someone and in turn so many ways' to kill someone as well. Mr. hele revived me first. Unforteunetly he couldn't give me my original body. The body was practically ripped in half. He gave me the corpse of a brotherhood member. Then he revived mega-" valim was interrupted by the master.

"YOU DID WHAT. HOW COULD YOU REVIVE AN ENEMY." The master screamed out. No one even noticed.

"don't worry sir. He is controlled through a remote that is kept on valim at all times." Mr. hele calmed the master down.

"well you get the story now right, master. Now I need to have a word with Mr. hele." Valim shooed away with Mr. hele as fast as possible.

"what is it that you need to talk to me about, valim." Mr. hele sounded annoyed.

"sir, omega broke the receiver to the remote." Valim covered his (or her) ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY." Mr. hele screamed out.

"master what did you want as for secondly." Valim tried avoiding Mr. hele.

"I want to visit someone." The master was definitely back for permanetely…

That's all for nw. senorita you better update fast. See you all next time.


	7. secrets and scrolls

**I will be on a writing rampage today****. I'm leaving to my home in San Antonio. I've been here with my grandma while I've been writing stories. Now fans remember to keep checking up on me over the year because even though I'll be gone until I'm done with seventh grade I will occasionally post an update. My friends have computers and I go to their houses a lot because my parents get drunk with my friends parents there. I can post stories there. Well in other news slipknot rules and will always. I have a community and am looking for twisted stories to post in it. For all to know, any story I post in ****loz**** what a twists I also ask the author to join the community.**** This is chapter seven of ****twenty to twenty five. I really don't know how long it will last out that far. I would also like to say goodbye to my friends until next year. Goodbye the**** dm girl. Goodbye the wolf princess.**** Goodbye ****linksage****its**** been fun telling you to fuck off. Goodbye blue persuasion. ****Its**** been fun with all you guys. I'm glad I have made your acquaintance. You are all very hot. ****Except ****linksage**** But I must give a special goodbye to one. She is the hottest of them all. She has also been my friend since the beginning. ****Senorita twilight, the hottest, the nicest, the best writer I've known, goodbye.**** Now let the story begin.**

Chapter 7- secrets and scrolls

**Omega has been defeated as far as I know, master.**** We shall visit that friend of yours as soon as we can. For now though ****we must find a way to keep ****ledan**** from finding out about the scrolls. It seems link has found a connection to him and ****ledan**** to speak through…**

_I feel as though my father was a hero, but he felt hate from everyone on the inside. He felt like people looked at him with so much hate and distain. They never liked him, and took him for granted. He felt hatred now he is hatred. I know what he is now. He'__s the lonely,__The__ ones that walk the earth feeling sorrow and hate. They stare upon the evil with distain and __feel sorrow for the hated. My father is one of the sorry few. He is sorry for something. I wish I knew for what though…_

Ledan woke up. He found the corpse of omega lying on the floor holding the sword of dark element. Ledan looked at omega. He felt sad for the man. He was no longer a free man. He was controlled by the brotherhood. ledan would rather die than be controlled by the brotherhood. omega probably felt the same. Omega was evil but he had an intention. Everyone does something for a reason. Why would omega do what he did. Ledan looked around. It was about three in the morning. Ledan found the spirit at the lake there.

"ledan…what took…you?" The lake asked sarcastically.

"shut up. What do you need me to do that's so important?" ledan pointed to the spirit.

The spirit looked at the entrance to the graveyard. Ledan looked at it. He thought about the mystery that lied awake and dormant inside his fathers' grave. He knew there would be something there this time. He didn't know what though. He found that there had been so many mysteries since he found the spirit just seven hours ago. He had so many questions. Why was the brotherhood after him, what was their intentions, what were omegas' intentions, and many more. Ledan headed into the gaveyard wondering what lies ahead of him…

Meanwhile the master and his troop headed for the new head quarters of the brotherhood.

"So, Mr. hele who are our newest and our most skilled recruits." The master looked at the members of the brotherhood. the base and the organization itself had grown five times since the master died.

"well our top class are here with us besides three who have died or are now handicapped." Mr. hele explained handing the documents with the members to the master.

The master scrolled through the list, looking at all the names as he did. Then he found a name that sounded so familiar. He tapped the word thinking of where he remembered the name. the name was youme.

"that one, bring him to me." The master kept tapping the name.

"yes, master." Shawn ran off, getting youme.

A few moments later shawn showed up with youme.

"you, youme, fight me." The master pointed at her.

"what, you're the master though." Youme stood back three steps and held his hand to his chest.

"NOW!" the master yelled, as he threw his hand to the floor and threw a kick.

Youme caught the kick and pulled the master in. the master fell to the ground and quickly moved out of the way as youme threw his fist into the floor. The master through himself up and punched youme in the gut. The punch shot her into the wall across the twenty foot hall. She fell two feet into the wall. The whole room focused all of their attention to the two fighting. Everyone thought youme was down for the count, maybe even dead. Youme got out of the wall. He fell to his knees, spit out some blood, and got up with a smile. The master smiled back at him. youme shot to the master as fast as a bullet. No one saw him move up to the master. Youme hit the master in the neck. The master fell into youmes' knee. The master was hit into the ceiling and then when he fell youme kicked him across the other end of the room. He fell into a glass window. The master got up and wiped the blood of his mouth and jumped up. The two fought their hearts out until both of them were about to fall and pass out, the floor stained red with blood, the two breathing heavy, walls broken, and the crowd watching, jaw dropped.

"Mr. hele, I want this one in our top team. Right next to me with the rest." The master, still breathing heavily, pointed to youme. Then the master went back to the fighter. "you were good."

Youme smiled. "thanks."

The master spit some more blood and had Mr. hele continue the tour. The group eventually came to a stop at the lab.

"these two have witnessed links' power first hand." Mr. hele pointed to dascku and ename.

"let me talk to them." The master commanded.

The guards let the master in. the master walked up to ename.

"what did he do to you." The master looked into enames' eyes.

"hate, the hate consumes us." Ename laughed.

The master stared into his eyes. Then the master saw something in the eyes of ename. He found red skies and the dead walking. One of the dead turned and stared into the master. The dead disappeared and then that was where the master saw it. The skies made an evil smile and two evil eyes. The master saw it. He saw… the devil. Suddenly the master appeared in front of ename again. The master stood up, acting as though nothing happened. Mr. hele came in.

"what of the other one?" The master asked.

"what?" the black coated man asked.

"what about daschku, what happened to him?" the master asked again.

"oh, yes of course." Mr. hele held his hand out to another room. "behold, this one has a different effect. We are going to put him out in the field again. Inside his eyes hold the key to hate, and distain." Mr. hele opened the door.

The master walked into the clear white room. He looked at the one in the corner of the room. Daschku was trembling.

"he's going to kill us all. He'll rip us apart." Daschku stood up, looking down.

"daschku, let me see your eyes?" The master asked politely.

Daschku stood for a minute or two. Finally, after the masters' built up anticipation, dachku lifted his head up. The master looked into the eyes' of daschku. The eyes' were no longer red as before, but now as black as his hair. The eyes were reflecting something. it was not he white room that was reflected into his eyes, but the master saw in his eyes himself. In the background though was no white room, but instead hell. The master saw hell behind him and in his future. The master felt depressed enough to kill himself. He ran out of the room as fast as possible and ran into Mr. hele on his way.

"so, did you see it?" He asked.

"that man is under the worst torcher I've ever known or seen. I want him in our group right now." The master explained.

"yes, sir." Mr. hele saluted and walked in the room.

"were all heading out right now. I want two squads. One with me and Mr. hele. That will be valim, daschku and, youme. We are all going towards a certain friends house. Meanwhile I want shawn, togand, cona, melaga, and yakuho to keep ledan busy for a bit." The master pointed to each of them as he explained this.

The squad of five heade for kakariko as Mr. hele came out with daschku. The other six walked out of the brotherhood base and headed towards ordana…

Ledan entered the graveyard looking for a certain something that may be out of the ordinary. Ledan caught it pretty fast. Link was staring at ledan. Link was torn apart. Part of his skull was showing out of the corner of his head. His shoulder blades were shown in layers. Maggots were climbing through his corpse. He walked towards ledan, who was horrified himself.

"scrolls…desert, mountain, forest, sky, twilight…must obtain…scrolls…to…retain…order." Link pointed to the grave in the middle of two trees at the top of the graveyard.

"ledan nodded, trying to understand. He headed towards the grave. As ledan walked away link turned to dust with final words "I'll be with you all the way." Ledan nodded and turned to the grave. The grave had no inscription on it and was starting to rumble. The grave blasted open, throwing ledan back of the cliff, and about five feet. Ledan climbed up the cliff again and looked at what remained of the grave. A piece of old, dusty parliament laid under the gravestone that had been there. The parliament must have been at least one hundred years old. It had been laying dormant there for at least a century. Ledan grabbed the parliament that lay there and read it out loud.

"dear hero,

The world has become hell. This is of course going to eventually happen and as we all know going to be at the fault of some man or group. The scrolls of order are the last laws and reason in the world. They are the last scripts of the bible for belief of the goddesess'. Please find them in their natural hiding places. Once combined the scrolls will combine nations and save the world. Please take care to find them.

Sincerely,

Calim bemane." Ledan thought of where he knew that name. of course he couldn't remember the name. ledan felt he had a huge journey ahead.

Ledan walked out of the graveyard and as he took another two steps out he was cut short by six of the brotherhood members.

"great, lets' go." Ledan took the dark element sword out.

Meanwhile malon and dark link were having coffee. Dark link was trying to calm malon down over the loss of her son. The door was suddenly kicked in by Mr. hele.

The master smiled as the others came in and surrounded the two civilians. "oh malon I'm home."

"calim, what are you doing here." Malon called to the master…

-to be continued

**Well that's all for now. I will be posting stories as fast as possible. The whole story is starting to reveal the makeup o the chapters. Hopefully I will have it all posted by the time I leave tomorrow. See yah.**


	8. discovery

**I sit here thinking that all of you are my friends and my homies. Everyday I experience feelings with you all, as any man or woman would. I feel joy, anger, hate, rage, sadness, and even love, but as I look out there at all the wonderful creations and ideas made by my friends I think that maybe I am the odd one out. I think that as much as I can feel hate, or love for somebody, as long as I can do that one thing I am my own self in mind and physically. As long as I am the odd one out I'm not the one following the rest of the pack. That does not make me an odd one out, only an individual. Now story wise I don't know if I will be continuing fun time and I have a story coming out soon as well. It's another adventure so yeah. As for this story there will be some changes in what I had planned and what were going to do. This will give the story way more of a twist. So on with the story.**

Chapter 8- discovery

**All is going according to plan. The master is falling straight into our trap. This new weapon made of metal and gunpowder filled shells will help us kill them all. And of course there is a little trap set for ledan. We can't forget our experiment…**

_I am going to head towards the twilight. I will ask them for help there. I know that if anyone can help me it's the people of twili. I have found a way to control the second form of myself. Link won't be there anymore. I will still transform but I will be in mind and bod at the same time. It hurts though. My finger was slashed off by that man from the brotherhood. It starts to give me a huge amount of pain every few hours. I don't think it was just slashed off though. I think it was transported or something along that line. Well I hope the twilight and its' people will lead me to find out…_

Dark link sat at a table with malon. The two were not trembling in fear at the sight of the master and his troops. They were only surprised to see him.

"malon, I'm afraid we need to take you with us. This will be much easier if you cooperate." The master held out his hand.

A call came in on his speaker. "sir, it's shawn. We have ledan in our sights. Shall we kill him, sir."

The master held his speaker with a wicked smile. "proceed, shawn." The master whispered as if everyone else wasn't listening

Dark link jumped from the table, taking out the sword he had hidden underneath the table. "YOU BASTARD!"

The master kneed dark link in the gut and threw him on the floor. Dark link was about to get up and grab his sword when Mr. hele pointed a shotgun to his neck.

"I would advise you to not move, Mr. dark." Mr. hele looked down the barrel at dark link.

"this thing, what is it." Dark link grabbed the barrel of the gun, slowly trying to escape.

The gun blasted, blood everywhere. Dark links neck barely still in tact. The gun had slightly been moved so that it hit more of his shoulder than his neck. His eyes weren't moving, his hand fell to the ground. It looked as if he was dead. He most likely was.

"it's a formed piece of metal combined with other certain pieces of metal. Inside it was a shell loaded with gun powder. The metal hit the shell and the top exploded off into your shoulder, Mr. dark." Mr.hele put the weapon back in his jacket. "it is called a gun." Mr. hele looked into dark links soulless eyes. "I advised him not to move." Mr.hele walked away from the body and the blood stained floor around it.

Malon covered her mouth at the sight. Se heard a click in her ear. She turned her eyes to the side to see the master with a revolver in his hand, pointed at her head.

"now, are you going to cooperate, malon." The master looked at her with the evil eyes, and the evil smirk. She knew he wouldn't do it, but she knew he always was a risk taker in childhood as well.

"calim, you and your daughter…" malon found an opening. A sword on the floor below her. The master saw it as well. "can go to hell." Malon dropped and grabbed the sword. The master shot twice. One bullet missed the other got her in the side. She kicked youme in the gut and punched the master down.

Valim hit her in the face as malon pushed the sword around, looking for a good place to attack. She eventually found an opening and stabbed valim in the arm. Valim yelped and fell as Mr. hele took his shotgun back out. He couldn't find good aim until the master caught her. The master gave Mr. hele a look. The master jumped just as Mr. hele shot his shotgun straight through malon. She fell, blood everywhere. Malon looked as Mr.hele picked up youme and the master picked up valim. Malon closed her eyes…and fell asleep.

Mr. hele looked at the two bodies. He felt their sorrow. He did not want to kill anybody, but his master did. Unfortunately his master also wanted the master dead. Mr. hele looked at youme, who gave a nod. Daschku had been sitting in a corner. He got up as well, nodding to Mr. hele.

Meanwhile, ledan was just walking out of the graveyard as more brotherhood members dropped down. Shawn, togand, cona, melaga, and yukaho started walking towards ledan.

Ledan sighed. "great, more brotherhood goons."

All of a sudden another person, covered by shadow, dropped into a trees' shade. "you guys', go join the others. I'll take care of him."

Shawn didn't want to miss out on the fun. "are you sure."

The shaded one was fast to speak. "yes, now go."

The five swished out. They were gone in only a few seconds, as the shaded one walked out of the trees' shadow. His figure was just as ledans'. He had an evil smile and was in some sort of orange, straight jacket. He had an eye patch over his left eye, more like a bandage from some kind of wound actually.

Ledan was the first to talk. "who are you?"

The mysterious one replied. "I am your opposite. I am your shadow. My name is nadel."

Ledan thought about it. "wait, that's my name…backwards." Ledan thought this a little strange. "where did you come from? Are you another brotherhood member?"

"first off, I was created. I was created out of your d.n.a. my creators name is Mr. hele, for future reference, and yes, I am a brotherhood member." Nadel replied as the two started circling.

_This is weird._ Ledan thought._ He's my dark link. So he should be equal to my power, if not more. This isn't good. But hey, at least now I have a good fight coming up on my hands._ Ledan put his sword at the ready.

The two were staring. They were the same, but different. Could this discovery be ledans' brother…

**Well read and review guys'. I'll be making another chapter later today as well…**


	9. kakashiscarecrow

**I will now start putting Japanese words into the story. I will, of course, translate them. I would like to thank color00me00twilight for supporting me. I would like to also say that flamers can not make me happier. I like to see people hate me and like me. If you hate me I will only love you. If you like me I will only love you. You can't change my mind of that. Any man can know hate. Only a real man can be hate. Hate is real in the world for our America is corrupted and our lives are hanging on a thread. The thread is hope, and only the people of America can climb up the thread. Help your lives and pick up trash in streets, yards, and ditches. I believe pollution may be the key to the apocalypse. May we all live? On with the story.**

Chapter 9- kakashi/scarecrow

**The master is leading us away, and ledan is being distracted as we get away. Ednal is confronting ledan as I fill this report in, master. I am going to surprise calim and his daughter with a delightful attack. He won't know what hit him. All that is left to do after that is to destroy the scrolls. There are rumored to be six of them, one of their locations is unknown. This is Mr. hele reporting in to youko ichi.**

_This kid is an exact opposite of me. It's like someone created him for one purpose. To seal my destinies' end. That end is death. This kid is the one to follow the path of making that happen. I must kill This kid if I want to find the six scrolls, but how can I kill something that knows my every move…that knows me._

Valim was looking through scraps in malons' house, hoping to find something of interest. She was digging through a closet when she found something. It was a sword…but not just any sword. Valim knew this sword. It was the very one her own son pointed at her…or him or whatever. This was the master sword! It had a tie on its' glimmering body. The tie had a scroll on it. Valim took the scroll, immediately knowing what was on its' parliament. It was the lost scroll. Valim ran out towards the master, who was outside waiting for her.

"master look at this." Valim showed him the scroll.

"your kidding. They had the lost scroll the whole time." The master put the scroll away. "Mr. hele I suggest we stay here and wait for ledan. I would like to confront him myself."

"master, I understand, but we have a slight change it's been confirmed that the troop will be back any minute and that ednal is going to be confronting ledan. So you might not see ledan again." Mr. hele said as if he was a military officer.

"you mean you put out that project. After I worked so hard on it you restarted the project L." the master took a few steps forward, his feelings twisted.

Meanwhile ledan was still circling ednal. Ednal put his hands together. He focused his energy on te hands for a few seconds. Ledan didn't know what he was doing, but he was very cautious. Ednal suddenly opened his eyes, which had changed color from blue to red, and jolted forward. He grabbed ledan by his shoulders and, pressed him against the wall. Ledan felt a sudden spark, then he couldn't feel that extra power. He couldn't feel links' power.

"tell me ledan, do you know that we all have those skeptical powers of yours. Only a few people can unlock it. Oh but even though you thought you had completely unlocked it there's more to it. There is a third level to it. The level is called a kakashi, or scarecrow. I have exceeded your limit and unlocked my kakashi. Now I am going to force you to unlock yours." Edanal backed away from ledan and pointed his hand toward him. His hand turned into a laser canon.

"ah shit." Ledan said as ednal shot the canon.

Smoke went up in the air as ledan blew out of it from the side. Ednal shot the canon again as ledan dodged it. Ledan appeared at the top of ednal. Ednal shot up as ledan appeared in front of him. Ledan head butted ednal and then jumped back and disappeared as ednal shot the canon from the ground again.

_How am I supposed to unlock my kakashi. He wants me to do that but I don't know how._ Ledan thought as he dodged the canons' laser.

Ledan appeared in the middle of kakariko village. Ednal was no where in sight. Ledan only taking deep breaths.

_I can't keep this up._ Ledan thought as he kept huffing.

"bulls eye." Ednal had the laser canon at ledans' head.

Ednal shot the canon and ledan was shot up to the rooftop of the old sages house. Ednal jumped up there as his hand turned from a laser canon to a sword. He was about to cut ledans' head off with the sword when ledan took his hand out and shot him with a laser canon of his own.

"well well, you've reached your scarecrow. It looks like I'll see you again." Ednal disappeared as ledan shot his canon, ednals words echoing in kakariko.

"Damn it. I lost him." Ledan looked around.

He looked on the floor and found a finger. He looked at his hand, which was one finger short of a hand. The finger fit his hand even. He thought about his first come in with a brotherhood member, jak. He remembered how jak kept flashing a light at him. When the light disappeared he ended up missing a finger.

"the light…was a transporter." Ledan looked up.

The sun was up. Ledan found that he would be in ordon with his mom one more time before sun down, so he headed out of kakariko and towards ordana… 

-to be continued

**Well I hope my story is exiting. Short chapter wasn't it. Well see ya.**


	10. the curse that binds us

**I am finally back with chapter ten of my story. Usually I act fast and update my stories five times in one day. Right now though I'm going through emotional issues and working on my music. I'm trieng to find myself right now. I know it sounds corny and like I'm doing meditation or I'm on crack or something but I kinda have some mixed emotions about a girl that I kinda don't know. I know her but I have never met her in person. I'm not emo and I'm not cutting myself but all my life I've had so much hate just barely soothing out of my skin but now it's being released. My hatred is not for one individual it's for every person in the world. Or so it was. Now I don't know which direction I'm going. I'm listening to through the looking glass and duality at the same time. I am lead to a dead end at every turn and the solution to this problem is finding and letting go of my feelings. I shall find them first then reveal them. **

Chapter 10-the curse that binds us

**Calim is in our trap now. We shall proceed in actions. Let's just hope the nuisance does not bother us. The first scroll is in our grasp. We shall kill his daughter as well. As funny as it is to see them both wine at the fact that we have switched her body to a male it is time I put their piece of trash family to rest in hell. It is all going according to plan. Youko, we shall obtain chaos and all three of the Hele family menaces as well. The sagaken, munei, and bagukure families will have their heads strung on our front porch, right by a home sweet home sign in the yard. (Pun intended.)**

_I wonder what mom's doing. I bet she's' worried sick about me. I've been gone all night and I've almost died five or so times and I've seen my dead father, I've gotten in way deeper than that time when I almost wandered into the mirror. The dark eyes' still haunt me…_

The sun was about to rise. It was the arbiters' grounds. The sages, looking much younger and less dead, watched as a small boy with a wooden sword was nearing a tall mirror. The sages all

looking closely at the child. Earlier that day ledan had gotten in a fight with his mother. Ledan had wanted to be a sword fighter like his mom told the legends of his father. Malon didn't want him playing with dangerous things such as swords and (gulp) huge, reckless, disgusting, man-eating, monsters. Ledan ran off and ended up in the arbiters grounds somehow. He stumbled upon the sages ,and more importantly the mirror. Ledan had never seen a mirror that felt so evil. He could feel the mirror, like it had hands, pulling him in. he started to hear it chant certain things. Like his name, his loved ones, and certain things that would make him hate his mom. Like "she lied to you." And "you want to be a fighter then come closer." The chant was a whisper. Ledan had his eyes closed. He let the mirror pull him in. then he looked into his reflection on the mirror. Instead of his normal self he found an evil, dark replica of him. It was hanged off its' feet with a rope, but somehow it just hanged there instead of dying. Its' hands and legs tied up by chains. It growled at ledan, trying to bite him and get free of the chains. Ledan was frozen solid, his eyes looking into the beasts eyes. All that ledan could see was that this thing wasn't human. It was filled with hate that, unlike any normal person, filled his eyes. The sages all gasped at the sight of this monster. They knew what this meant. One of them fell down and cracked his skull open on a rock. They, knowing this Childs horrible fate, wouldn't reveal it.

To that day ledan failed to hate his enemies with all his might. Until he had opened his kakashi and shot as ednal disappeared. Ledan looked at his hands, one missing a finger. He frowned at the thought of being a considered handicap. He thought of the eyes of his evil reflection and a possible connection to ednal. But that wouldn't be possible. Ednal had been made out of ledans dna. When jak had transported ledans finger to the brotherhood. He knew what monstrosity they had created. They had made ednal out of ledan. The dark replica of himself was the mirror. Ledan took into consideration that a scroll was in the twilight palace. If he wanted to get all the scrolls he would have to not overcome his fear but be his fear. He needed to become fear itself to conquer his own fear. Ledan walked onto ordana.

"youme we must not go. Ledan will be here soon. I think it will be a good reunion for him and his mother." The master looked at malons' house. He thought of their childhood…

**Calims' pov…**

I had always been the different one. My parents had died when I was about four. I lived at our house alone. I never forgot about my mom and dad. I still regret how they died. We were off to a sagaken funeral, ironically. My mom, saneme, was about six feet in height, her body slender. Her eyes were green. Her silky brown hair. My father, gemle, was taller than my mom. Only by seven inches maybe. His eyes were blue and his hair was blonde. He was a bulky man. We were walking to what is now the kakariko graveyard. We lived in a different country, it was called termina. We lived in a city called clock town. It was calm and peaceful there. I had one friend there. Her name was malon. She was beautiful and eventually I fell in love with her. Then an orphan came. His name was link. Malon completely fell for him. Eventually I was completely left out to solitude. Unfortunately on our way to the funeral we were ambushed by six bulky men in black robes. They had steeds for each of them as well. They were thieves, bandits of a sort. they killed my mother and father and left me for dead. I walked into a mirror in my travels back to termina. I looked into the mirror as the sages watched. I looked at my reflection. It looked as if it was evil. I felt good all of a sudden. As I touched the mirror I remembered all of the things that had hurt me in the past. Link had stolen my only true love. I hated him for the rest of my life. The dark raged around me as I absorbed the mirrors power. But even now I feel sad for link. I cursed him to my world. I knew it when I absorbed the mirrors power. I had made a deal with the devil, and when I died I would be cursed to a world of solitude and loneliness. Then I took link with me. He was cursed to my world while I was revived. I hate him but for some reason I feel as though he's my brother or my opposite…

**Back to normal story…**

"He's here." Shawn and the others looked at the house as they heard a scream.

Ledan looked on the floor at his mother and his auncle. He got down to dark and closed his shocked eyes. It began to rain. This is where ledan noticed that even the ceiling was gone from his house. He let out a scream as he turned to his kakashi.

"what is that?" valim looked at a red light forming from the house. The light suddenly blasted as ledan shot out from the house. "shit, it's him."

Ledan kicked valim in the gut. Next was shawn. Shawn took out a sword of electricity. Ledan met his sword with daschkus' old sword. The dark in it was blasting out as powerful as humanly possible. Shawn was forced to let go of the sword and as he did ledan turned to the master and Mr. Hele as the sword cut shawns head off. Ledan turned his free hand into a sword and jumped towards them. Youme jumped in the way and was hit in the head by ledans' head itself. Daschku ran out and took his sword from ledan. They kept drawing until ledan turned one of his hands into a laser canon and shot him in the gut. Daschku was pushed past into a gate. Hele took two shotguns out of his jacket and pointed one towards ledan and one towards the master.

"this party is over. I'm afraid my orders are to kill all nuisances. That means ledan and you, calim." Mr.Hele said with no haste.

"wait, your name is calim. So you're the one who made the scrolls." Ledan said remembering the letter.

"yah, I regrettably made it incase of emergency." Calim said.

The three looked into eahcothers eyes. This would surely be an amazing fight.

-to be continued.

**Later..**


	11. the heles trouble

**I am still having trouble with this whole romance thing. I think I'm losing my hatred for life death and the concept, including the world. This girl, who's name I will not mention because I don't want to put rumors and gossip about plus she'll probably think I'm a freak (if she doesn't already because of this story). The one thing that keeps me the way I am is the fact that I hate everything. I am feared by most people for reasons that no one needs to know. (Actually it's quite weird when I think about how I started to hate the world.) For some reason though this lady, who is also a writer on fan fiction, is taking my hate away. I need to find out if I hate her or not. Plus she's like two almost three years older than me, damn it. Oh yeah and senoritas if mixie doesn't read this then you can tell her about all of this confusion. If she does read it then hi mixie. Also we are doing everyone's povs in the next few chapters. This one is Mr.Heles first pov. He will have at least two more…**

Chapter 11-the heles' grudge

**We are going to revenge him brother. Calim shall die as our father did. Him and his piece of shit daughter will die. Their whole family has owned us for to long. Now it's our turn to own them. The woman and children shall be killed, and the men will be forced to do ridiculous things. We shall torcher them every night. The sagaken family shall be a lost hope until finally they become extinct.**

_I don't get it. I thought the master was evil, but he made the scrolls. And now the other guy with the jacket on is about to kill me…and the master. My mother…my father…and even my auncle are all dead. If the master isn't evil then did his partner kill them. Even if that's how it happened then why didn't calim stop him? Who are these people and do they have something to do with the end of the world? Are these two…no all three of us the reason I need to get the scrolls, to stop us from ending the world?! I don't know what to do._

My childhood was restless. It was difficult. I was shaped from a child into a warrior by age seven. For another fifteen years my life was filled with hatred and causing misery. Then my family was bound by one man. His name was calim. He came to our family when I was just twenty two years old and he set fire to my house. The family survived from the fire. He was there in front of us with a girl. She was beautiful. She was about twenty one or twenty two. I couldn't take my eyes off this girl. Her name was valim. She was a maiden who mothered the earth. No…she was not a maiden she was a sage. She looked over the earth. I watched her lift her hand along with calims'. they both killed our family. I watched as my father, green eyes' and brown hair, and my mother, blue eyes and blonde hair, were killed. They even killed my sister. She was only four. They were so evil that they killed my baby sister, a little girl. That was when I noticed that someone was missing. My big brother, youko was missing. I looked around until my eyes' turned to my deceased families flaming house. I looked back to calim and valim. They smiled at me. Valims sharp tooth pointing out of her lip, her purple hair blocking one of her eyes'. They spared my life and recruited me as the third member of the brotherhood. After two months the brotherhood was a full organization. It had at least fifty members. I was a financial advisor. I had fallen in love with calims' daughter. I had hated their family though. I was secretly making a project that was going to destroy their family. I couldn't come to do it though. I was to in love with valim. I started a project with calim to make the ultimate fighting device. It was going to be made out of links' skin. It was going to be a genetic copy of him. That was when calim, who was by know renown as the master, found out that I was in love with his daughter. He killed me for it. I still remember when she came in and cried on top of me. I had closed my eyes and gone to a place where I would be remembered. Then…I woke up. I was in a dark place and I couldn't see. I heard a voice. It was definitely him. It was my brother. He had lived. We reformed. I resurrected valim. Her body had unfortunately been destroyed so I put her in a different body. Out of spite though I unregrettably put her in a mans body. I resurrected her father and reformed the brotherhood. I sent out a member and got links' sons' dna. I finished the project that I started with calim. I enjoyed listening to calim and his daughter cry because of her sudden gender change every night. I never did look back though. To my family, My mom and my dad. I forgot them. Know I am going to get revenge for me and my brother. The tears that we have shed shall be forgotten and the future will hold our win.

"now it's time for revenge." Mr.Hele had a look of hate ah he stood up and kicked calim.

The three all separated. The war had started. This war was not a fifteen minute one with dramatic changes and surprises though. This one was one that would be waged across two worlds. The war would be waged for years to come. It was going to start with these three.

Hele grabbed calim. "stop!" a voice came from the sidelines. The three looked at the dark figure. His shoulder half way gone. His voice barely able to speak. Ledan put a smile on his face. His auncle was still alive.

"damn it. You're still alive." Mr.Hele pointed his shotgun towards the replica of ledans' father. The bullet shot. Blood was everywhere. Dark links' eyes wide. The body fell. Ledan on the floor and blood all over darks face.

Ledan picked his face up. "I'm going to rip you apart." His eyes were turning black.

"I've had enough of this shit." Hele took his shotgun and shot calim in the gut.

Calim was thrown by the guns power. He hit a haystack. Valim shot off to help. Hele shot off in front of valim. His hand turned into a sword.

"he has a kakashi!" ledan said in shock.

"I'm sorry valim." A tear went down heles' face.

He stuck his sword through valims neck until it went out her back. He broke the sword off his arm as another hand grew back. He walked towards ledan, who had gotten himself up despite his injured side. Ledan turned his hands into canons'. Hele turned his hand into canons as well. Then the twos' right hand were turned back to normal. Their right hand had a insignia forming in gold. They looked above them. One huge triangle was above them. It was leading from calims body. The body itself was shaking as darkness flowed out of it. The gold triangle on the tri force insignia on heles hand turned to two of three. Ledans stayed as one golden triangle on the triforce insignia.

"well well that's why link sent us from hell and heaven to look after the three." Two shaded figures watched in the trees.

"indeed brother. Maybe we should stay for the show." The second figure said…

-to be continued.

**As I stand here tears are barely seeking through my eyes. I have no idea why. All I want right now is to know if I hate or love this girl. Senorita if you know who she is then you may have the answer…**


	12. the devils assistants

**That's right everyone. It's me back from the writing grave. Sorry it took me, I kind of couldn't find enough free time to write, with school and buying the xbox 360! Woohoo, that console rules. I got skate and john woos stranglehold. Plus the very best halo 3. yeah, it's awesome, anyways back top story making. Finally, I present to you the twelth installment of the lonely…**

**Chapter 12-the devils assistants**

**This is Mr.Hele reporting in again, brother. I have terminated the sagake family. I am about to finish of the bagakure family. then all we'll have to do is finish off that horrible munei family. they have been the worst ones yet. Finally brother, all of the enemies we have will be dead, and finally that wretched curse will be broken. Just don't die brother. If you die the curse will be filled and it will be ruined. All that hard work for nothing. Wouldn't that be a shame, youko. Well it seems that I also have two pieces of the triforce. The other piece lies buried inside that little kid, ledan. No worries, I'll get it from him then this can end earlier than we wanted it to. It's all going according to plan. I'm so glad. After all that has happened to us. It will all be over soon youko…**

_I can finally have at it with this guy. It's time he learned not to mess with my family. I…don't know what I'll do…though. My mom…she's dead. All I have left is my auncle. He's the closest thing I have to a family now. They did this. Calim and hele and the brotherhood…they ruined my life from the beginning. They will pay. I will erase them all from existence. The whole brotherhood, the whole million of them. They'll all die by my hand, my sword, and my creed. I will not follow the rules anymore. The law has screwed me over. Now I'm screwing over law. Finally I can use the dark side of me for good…_

The two stood, the triforce floating above them. The two figures in the trees stood still, staring. They paid close attention to every atom of everything. The two didn't want to miss anything.

"uncle, stay here." Ledan made sure to warn him before attacking.

"ye-…yeah." Dark nodded after thinking to himself. Was ledan already better the fighter his father was? Was dark going to be left in the next generation of links' shadow? He needed to think of a way to out do ledan. That would be tough.

Lean made the first move. Or at least he tried. His jump forth was interrupted by a dark shadow above them all.

"hay, don't think I'm counted out just yet. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a different path from you hele. I have my own goals to fulfill." Ednal shot out of the dark shadows.

Ledan was about to jump forth towards ledan when hele jumped forward to a power struggle with ledan.

"you have to pay attention, hero. You can't fight me and ednal at once, you know." Mr.Hele smirked.

"don't worry ledan. I'll handle this dude." Dark jumped up taking his dark master sword from its' sheath.

"no, he's to strong." Ledan tried to reach out, but was to preoccupied with hele.

"so it looks like this will be even more interesting." One of the figures said.

"it will get really good in a minute." The other said giggling darkly.

Ledan pushed hele back and kneed him in the chin. Afterwards he immediately shot him into air. In air, ledan hit him in the stomach and face with the handle of the sword and then head butted him. Afterwards he let hele nock onto the ground as he floated safely to the ground. As he did though hele took his shotgun out and shot ledan in the shoulder. The two went into immediate rumble. Meanwhile dark and ednal were having the least fair fight since omega and link. Every attack dark executed, no matter how great the aim, was dodged perfectly by ednal. Ednal, finally getting tired of dodging attacks, decided to attack dark. He went for a normal punch. Dark dodged the punch, grabbed ednals arm, and hit him in the gut then kicked him in the chin. Ednal was shot to a wall. Dark shot his sword at ednal then took out another one. This one was skinnier, though. Ednal ran into the mountain and grabbed the sword. Dark appeared right in front of him and stabbed hi skinnier sword into the area his heart would be in. unfortunately, ednal kicked dark back and took the sword out, as he coughed some blood up. He floated to the ground and appeared behind dark, who was just now getting up. Ednal slashed dark in the back a few times with the sword. Finally he stuck it straight through him. Dark fell to the ground. ledan shot back from hele, in the process sticking the sword straight through his gut. Hele fell to the ground as ledan ran towards his auncle.

"I told you it was about to get good." One of the figures laughed maniacally.

"that's horrible. We need to help ledan out." The other one flew of from the tree to protect ledan.

Ledan went to comfort his uncle. The uncle was already knocked out cold. He was still breathing but it was starting to get heavier and slow down.

"stop crying you big wimp." Ednal kicked ledan back from the still breathing dark.

Then a girl dressed in white, with two angel wings, slashed through ednal with a whip. Ednal frowned and disappeared into the dark portal. Ledans' eyes started feeling heavier to him. The last things he heard from the girl and apparently another one was-

"well I guess we should take him home."

"I guess. What about his uncle?"

"I think we'll cater to him…"

Ledans' eyes opened up slowly. His hand still had one triforce. The place he was in…it was like god and satan both threw up on it, but only on one side. Ledan was in his boxers! He found his clothes and two swords, a light and a dark one, in a corner by his bed. He got dressed and found a piece of tape. The tape ran straight down the middle of the light and dark parts of the room. Ledan fallowed it down through a hallway until running into something. He looked up to find a happy face.

"hi, are you looking for something." It was the pretty angel girl with the whip, and ledans' face was right smack in the middle of her boobs.

He jumped out of her jungle.

"i- I'm sorry. Uh who are you guys." Ledan asked the girl and her friend, another girl who was just like her in a dark form.

"why, were the devils angels of course." The two both smiled. Ledan smelt trouble…

-to be continued


	13. into the sands of death

the lonely:chapter 13-in the sands of death

**it seems as though ledan has dissapeared almost simultaneously to our battle. i don't know what will happen to calim and his daughter. it seems as though i really do care about the two after all though. one of the scrolls is in the desert. In the arbiters grounds. i shall need to fetch it...then i'll have to face my worst fear. that...mirror.**

_i don't know why but lately i've been thinking about my dad a lot. who was he? did he fight the people i have fought? was my dad the man i think he was. or was he a coward. my mom never told me. my uncle just gave me a sour look anytime i brought link up. i really want to know, was my dad the man i want him to be, the legend that i have always imagined...will i ever find out?_

* * *

"why were the devils assistants." the light angel said.

"you're the what?" ledan asked looking very curious.

"well you see, god and devil needed a reaper to help them. thats where we came along. both of us are the devils' reapers. unforteunetly the people we reap turn into the lonely. they're the people who have no place to go. we communicate with the lonely. your dad is one of them, and he asked us to watch over you. we helped you but remember that we are also after the scr-"

"sister, shut up." the darker one spoke up.

"but, arel."

"stop telling him everything. he's our competition. thats why we have to get rid of him here, felicia."

"but i thought we promised link-"

"i don't care about a dead mans wish."

the two turned. arel took out a whip. ledan was gone. the door was open. the footprints in the sand fresh...

* * *

"we should get going. looking for the scrolls won't be easy." 

daschku was sitting on the ground staring at the sky. youme was helping hele with valim and calim. the bodies were going to need to be destroyed. shawns' head was still where it had been when ledan cut it off. the blood all over daschkus' body.

"you have a point, youme." hele thought. "daschku, go back to the brotherhood and gather seven troups and take them with you to retreive the first scroll in the desert. when you get it wait at the mirror for me."

"what of the devils' assistants. i'm sure they're after the scroll. right along with ledan." daschku got up.

"kill them, use operatives of the brotherhood in the desert. i don't care just get the scroll" hele shooed daschku away.

togand, yakuho, melaga, and cona had been horrified at their best partners' death and had gone back to base. daschku decided to not use them as for they would weigh him down and instead had a better plan. he would use the elite force!

* * *

ledan was starting to get hungry in the middle of the desert. he was starting to wonder if he would die out there. he wondered what his dad was like. was his dad the man everyone said he was. he doubted everyone would lie to him but he still didn't think his death was very hero like. dieng the night of his bands concert because he had food poisoning. it just didn't make sense. none of it would add up and so thats why ledan and his mom had always fought. ledan had thought about it though and now he felt sad. images started appearing in his head. he started aching. his legs let and he fell to the sands. the red eyes of the mirror still haunted him. he tried to makke the pain stop but it wouldn't work. he knocked his head on a rock, obviously not thinking, and knocked himself out. he was bleeding from the head. 

"there he is felicia. we'll just grab him and-" arel was interupted.

"no, don't. the gerudos are there. we can't fight all of them without getting totally wiped out and then how will we kill him in battle." felicia started walking home.

* * *

ledan woke up. his eyes watering. he looked around. the area around him very blank. there was only a picture on the wall. he found a door in the darkness that flowed inside the building and walked out. the gerudos, whos' base he was obviously in, were flowing around outside. an explosion came from the backround. ledan reached for his swords when he looked to see that he was...naked. he as surprised and embarrassed at the same time and ran back inside. he again scrummaged through the darkness hoping that none of the gerudo girls had seen. finally he found his clothes. they were a little ripped but he was okay. he grabbed his swords from the table that sat next to the bed and latched them on his belt and back. he took the swords out and ran outside to a surprise.

"you" daschku pointed at ledan outside. "you're the one i'm looking for."

daschku was surrounded by hooded members of the brotherhood and ename. ledan remembered fighting ename and daschku in kakariko village and his head started to hurt again. he had never done these horrible things yet he remembered them. he didn't understand. he took his two swords out and shot towards the squad of seven, but was stopped by the end of a spear.

"you need to get out of here. go to the arbiters grounds. you'll find the item you're looking for there." one of the gerudos, the only one in red (signifing to ledan that she was the leader),told ledan to go as she held back one of the members of the elite squadron.

"but sister, this one has not been approved to go to the arbiters grounds by the elders." the sister of the leader of the gerudos (obviously) spoke up.

"this is not the time to worry about that. just go, kid" the leader of the gerudos commanded him.

ledan ran out the gate of the gerudo fortress and out to the arbiters grounds. the sister of the leader of the gerudos shot after him.

"where are you going?" the leader questioned, trieng not to let go of focus on the elite squad.

* * *

"so this is the arbiters grounds." ledan said looking at the huge tower that was in front of him. it was gleaming in the sun of the desert. ledan whistled and started walking toward the entrance. it snapped shut and ledan turned around as he took out his swords. standing behind him was the gerudo from before. 

"i can't let you pass." she said with a smirk.

the gerudo kicked edan in the face and bounced a few feet away at a semi-safe distance. ledan ran after her and shot himself between her open legs then bounced to the ground doing a vertical slice. he scratched the face of the gerudo and more importantly sliced her spear open. the gerudo dropped the spear and threw a small knife into ledans' arm.

"i'm very sure that any real warrior would know that that sword had poison on it. immobilizing the one who gets stabbed by it's arm." the gerudo spoke with a voice that would give someone the impression that she was smarter than everyone else, though she obviously wasn't.

"and any real gerudo would know not to take their eyes off their opponent." ledan said.

the gerudo realized her error and turned around. she fell to the ground with a poison klnife in her back.

"she was from the brotherhood." ledan said then took a moment of silence.

the door to the ariters grounds opened up.

"man, i gotta learn who and how does that cool door opening trick." ledan said with a smile as he entered the arbiters grounds.

-to be continued

**please reveiw.**


	14. The arbiters grounds

the lonely chapter 14-the arbiters grounds

**we now have a squad in the arbiters grounds. They have detected three other people in the building. two are females and the other one is a man. identification is not known. don't worry brother, they will get the scroll and the mirror. the mirror is the most important. i am heading to the arbiters grounds myself, with youme. there is nothing to worry about.**

_i'm in the arbiters grounds now. it looks like its a little puzzling...and big. its like a giant tower. i need to get to the top. i'll find the scroll there. then i can go to the next place. i need to go into the twilight. i've heard of a legend of a twilight mirror and i think i've seen it before. i hope i'm wrong._

Ledan _was_ in the arbiters' grounds, but that was only the first step to getting the item in question. He took one look at the inside of the giant tower and the sandinside of it. He had only expected as much as sand being filled in it. He figured that since they were below ground he would have to fight through the sand. What happened next was completely, out of the question, unexpected to Ledan, but not so much the others.

Meanwhile, the brotherhood was at the top of the giant, towering tower. the plans for finding the scroll were all ready complete. As Hele held the scroll in hand, he started wondering...what valim was doing. When he thought about it he remembered her happy, smiling face. He felt bad. He actually felt bad about what he had done. He had never felt bad about the plan that he had been trying to commense for so long. This battle had been so long and terrifying. He had lost so much, and only gained one thing. He had only gained her. And now, through revenge, he had even lost her. And now he couldn't think about anything besides her.

"You can't think about anything else can you."

Hele looked up.

"what are you doing here Ednal." hele put his head back down.

it had been Ednal all right. He was even in the classic brotherhood uniform. He had a sword now. Of course, it was in a holster on his waste.

"I know what you're thinking. You think i'm here for the scroll. Really,though, for what reason do i need those scrolls. All i want is to see Ledan one more time. Just before i go. Though your story is interesting too." Ednal started walking toward Hele.

by this time, though, the rest of the brotherhood noticed he was there and that he had a weapon. The rest of them took out their weapons, ready to attack.

"Stop!" Hele put his hand up at them. "Put your weapons down."

"But, sir!" one of the hooded one spoke up.

"Kel, shut up!" Hele looked at him viciously. Kel turned away, stomping off. Hele turned back to Ednal." Now then, if you aren't here for the scroll, then what are you here for?"

Ednal tookhis sword out, holding it by the handle with one finger, swinging it back and forth."Oh just to put that mirror in a bunch of tiny bits." He gave an evil smile towards Hele.

"I can't let you touch that mirror, you know that." Hele said, simply closing his eyes.

Ednals sword was dropped deep into the floor of the rooftop. The shine that reflected into Heles eyes made him feel like trouble was about to start more than he knew it would.

"I'm afraid it's not your decision, Hele. I will go through all of you if i need to. That mirror is going to be shattered. You know i'll do it." Ednal put his hands in fists.

"Fine, be like that. Just let me tell you, Ednal, you won't be seeing Ledan again. And i'll tell you why. Because either one-You won't make it out of here alive-or two-He won't make it up here." Ednal froze up.

"You don't mean to say that-"

"That's right Ednal, the elite team is right on his tail." Hele pointed his finger up.

"Damn it, Hele." Ednal said thios and jumped down into the tower, running away, determined to see Ledan again.

Hele nodded his head at a few members. They blasted off.

* * *

"Hmmmm, this place is pretty...desertish. It's all sandy." Ledan took his foot out of some sand, shaking his boot. 

Then he realized, from a great look across the room, at a giant, caged door, that two woman were there.

"It's the devils' assistants!!!!!!" He said with a bad face and a huge finger.

Felicia turned around and had the same reaction. Arel simply fell.

Ledan jumped to the other side and went face to face with felicia, both of them grinding there teeth together.

Ledan jumped back, taking his swords out. "whatever you two are doing here, i don't care. The brotherhood is on my tail and I don't have time to fight. Now get out of my way!"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!" Felicia got mad. "The brotherhood ! thats the last thing we need."

"Felicia, shut up." Arel said, crossing her arms. " If we hurry we can get the scroll at the top of this retched tower." She started looking up at the barred door.

Felicia was open-mouthed in astonishment looking at the door.

"-...crap." arel said cross armed with her eyes closed.

the door boken in peices, Ledan had already left.

"Now what are we going to do!?" Felicia was still mad, and paniced.

"-you're going to get out of our way."

"hmph." Arel mocked the elite team of hooded men. "Quess we lost this scroll, but we won't let the brotherhood get it, will we, Felicia."

"Huh?" She said, trying to understand what Arel was saying. "-Oh, i understand."

The brotherhood members quickly tied up in sand, Arel took out her whip.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ledan. I'm excited for our next encounter." His fingers crossed, He quietly, but maniacally, laughed.

Ednal was racing down the tower, hoping that he wouldn't be to late.

Ledan was already entering a giant room, which held inside it, the remains of a skeleton.

"Please, please, hurry Ledan. I urge for the moment we get to speak." Hele said.

* * *

"Where am I." Valim sat alone in the light."Whats going on. I'm a girl, again."

"You're in heaven, Valim."

"What!"

"It's not you're time, though. You need to help you're grandson."

Valim suddenly woke up.

"I...have to save my grandson."

* * *

In the mountains, Calim was climbing Death mountain on all fours.

"I'm gonna get you back...Link." He climbed as fast as he could, only getting slower.

-to be continued


	15. a true warrior

**The lonley**

**chapter 15**

**A born warrior**

**-in memoriam of Eric Johnson**

**This is going on a month now since my last issue. The story is getting better, and this is only the beginning. If I haven't said so before, I would like to say that this will most likely be a fifty chapter story. I am now going to represent. Visit rpf and a mighty DRAGON sword! The forum now. This is my role playing forum and it totally rules. Though only a few people are there so it's a little hard to rp right now. Just come and visit it so we can rp. Good story too. To members of dragon sword-I will make a story out of the rp (a chapter story), or atleast most likely. You can only make so many Zelda stories, so I thought I would mix it up a bit, and this was my solution. I was talking about making a forum anyway, so why not. On with the story though...**

**There are no comments to and from the Mr. Hele to his brother...**

_there are no notes from the journal of Ledan, but I would like to discuss his, as it has been harshly described, emotions and personality. Ledan was of course always lonely as a child. He didn't know the other kids. Not because of his over controlling and over safe mother, but because he didn't want to. Ledan was always doing one of two things, which were fighting dolls with a sword and using skills in the wilderness against animals. He didn't know anything about his father really, except where Link was buried. This was the fault of his mother, Romani. He, unkowingly to his mother, fought monsters in the forests of Ordana constantly. Ledan was a born warrior. A born warrior..._

"whats' this?" Ledan asked himself as he looked at the skeleton remains.

He hurreid up a staircase as the skeleton pieces seemed to...stare at him. Only trouble could come out of this. Ledan wanted to get out of there as soon as possible...

And so he did, arriving at the top of the arbiters grounds, Ledan hurreid to the very top, where, as he hoped, Mr. Hele resided...

"So, Ledan, you managed to get here after all." Hele sat in a chair directly across from him. "I have awaited the next time we should talk, and I have lived in suspense to see you again, and now, look at us, finally here, face to face, and evrything to lose. I'm estatic so I should say."

"What? You've been waiting for your next encounter with someone to fight. Out of all the sorrow, terror, and evil that the brotherhood has broughtto this world, and you're not even serious about it." Ledan looked at him in disgust. Then came up a thought, and the thought turned to a question. "...Why'd you kill Calim...and his daughter?"

Hele stopped. The two stood in silence for a minute. Ledan wasstarting to get the picture.

"I'll ask again. Why'd you kill the master, and his daughter." Ledan looked, feircly, into the eyes of Hele. "You...you don't have a reason, do you. You just kill to kill. I thought the brotherhood had a purpose, but I guess that now their leader has been replaced with a complete moron, they just have ended all their frightful plans. Wow, now I'm estatic...to talk to you, Mr. Hele."

Hele looked down, thinking about it. What were his plans, and where was he going after obtaining the scrolls and maintaining destructions possibility.

"Well now I feel offended, Ledan." Mr. Hele said, only in a sneer tone. "Now Ledan, you know we needn't fight. We could just..."

Ledan heard him stop off and fade his voice. "Well I think I'd rather fight you and destroy the brotherhood." Ledan took his sword out.

"We both hate the brotherhood though! I only aim to take it down." Hele replied smartly, trying to keep Ledan calm and develop negotiations. "I-"

Ledan, for the first time, as he lost is calm, interrupted him. "So you can kill more people on your own and take over the world through dirty thinking and developed technology!!!"

"Huh, I guess I have no decision. I'll have to resort to violence." Hele said

"I"ll KILL YOU!!!" Ledan rushed forward, finally happy to here the words.

He rushed in. With a smile on his face, he took his two swords, and sliced through aier, trying to turn Mr. Hele into slices. Ledan thought about all his bad thoughts. He thought of every single bad thought. His mom, his auncle, his father. Ledans rage only became more pwerful, and as the baldes surged with power, Mr. Hele watched the magical glow make the swords bigger.

The swords started hitting Hele and Ledan started hitting harder. Hele decided he should put his defense up, and took his gun out at the precisely right time, matching the hole at Ledans forehead, and shooting.

The hit was dead on. Ledan was hit with a bullet, straight in the forehead. The smoke from the close shot was enormous. The blood...was plain in sight. You could see a body, a dead one? No, there was motion. It was trembling, maybe twithcing. Hele saw it, he saw it with his own eyes. He saw Ledan...catch the bullet! The blood was everywhere. It wasn't only ledans', though the bullet had sank in a bit, but not enough for unconciousness to occur. Rarely death. When Ledan had been shot back by the bullet, he activated his kakashi. At the exact right moment, Ledan used his scarecrow to cut part of heles' stomach and seperate it. The blood was, of majority, his. Hele couldn't have noticed it before he noticed Ledans cunning move against a bullet.

"what...the, but, no...god dammit. NO!" hele yelled, he howled and he picked up his gun.

Ledan smiled and shot forward. Hele saw the time against him shooting to Ledan hitting him. He knew Ledan would'nt be able to hit him before he hit Ledan. He shot back and then watched as Ledan stayed right where he was. Ledan had shot his sword straight into Heles' stomach. He had been hit by the bullet. Straight into his hip bone. Ledan couldn't evade Hele's next attack though. Hele literally spun around and threw Ledan. Ledan shot out of Heles' stomach and straight toward the mirror.

"Haha! Ledan, i've won!" Hele said, then watched Ledan pull out the scroll from his pocket. "huh..."

hele astonished, Ledan's smile disapearred as Hele took out his gun and shot a hard shot, straight at Ledan. It hit Ledan straight through the mirror.

When Ledan saw the mirror behind him, an image of a dark him appeared, holding it's arms out, like it was waiting for him. Ledan screamed and shot through the mirror.

Heles' anger became much more at the pronunctuation from the voice behind him. "So, he really is a true warrior, eh Hele." Ednals' voice came from behind him.

"Ednal, what do you want." Hele said softly.

"He reminds me of...well you know...him. Before he turned evil by that same mirror."

Hele shot at him. The bullet missed. "You know that as soon as we get that scroll, were going to destroy that mirror. Besides, Ledans' my enemy. And so is he. But he's dead now so...both of them are the lonely again."

"It won't be that easy...you know that. They'll all come back, and they'll kill you. And i'll watch you, as your eyes close. I'll watch you die, Hele."

the two stood in silence.

Ledan was falling from the sky of a different world now. He saw his blood everywhere. It fell, not red, but a different red. It was like a...crimson red.the sky was...He knew where he was. The legendary world of opposite to the real world. Ledan was in the twilight. He hit the ground. He felt like he was dying when he saw feet. The feetled up to...legs of course. But the body parts were of different colors. Ledan rolled over and saw a beautiful face pick him up as he fell asleep...

-to be continued

next chapter-the twilight

is the twilight ready to accept another world. Are they ready for another ruler. Is Ledan ready for his next opponent. Is he ready for betrayal. Is he ready for love...Is he ready for twilight, is twilight ready for him...


End file.
